


Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth

by katerinawastaken



Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Confessions, Fluff and Smut, George is a brat, Kind of a song fic?, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinawastaken/pseuds/katerinawastaken
Summary: "You can just say he's a bottom, that's fine."Quackity's laughter flooded through Dream's headset, causing a smirk to grow on his face. "IS THIS TRUE?" The youngest boy spit out between fits of laughter.George was silent. "Why would you say that?" His voice holds no playfulness, causing a sweat to break out on Dream's face.Maybe Dream shouldn't have said that... but what's done is done._____Aka I imagined this happening after Quackity's therapist stream... and this happened. Sorry.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 508





	Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> hello dnf simps, welcome back to songfics with kat!
> 
> anyways, I don't even think this counts as a songfic, but I listened to "Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth" and "Space Ghost to Coast" by the Glass Animals for like, 4 hours straight when I was writing this, so if you want to do that, be my guest :P
> 
> Enjoy!!

“George come on, you know I didn’t mean it!” The blond teased at the older boy, his tone light and joking as George huffed.

“It was still rude! I mean you called me a bottom in front of so many people! It was so embarrassing, Dream.” George’s voice had no comedic tone, causing Dream to swallow thickly as he realized that maybe George was actually mad. 

The two boys had been living together for about three months now, George had flown out to Florida to visit the younger boy and in the time he had been visiting, the Covid cases had spiked, causing a delay in George’s return home due to the newly placed travel ban. None of the fans knew that George had been visiting; the two boys hadn’t wanted to cause any more commotion in the ‘Dreamnotfound’ fandom, considering there was already a good amount of momentum that the fandom had built up. As much as Dream hated to admit it, he actually enjoyed all of the talk of him and George. There were a couple of fanfictions that Dream would read late at night, the stories being so well written and described everything so… vividly that the blond would sometimes find himself reaching into his boxers and touching himself to the idea of George’s pretty little lips wrapped around his cock, the loud whines he’d release as Dream pounded relentlessly into him, the way Dream’s hands would look as he grasped George’s neck… Fuck it was happening again.

The point was that Dream had slowly begun to develop very real and very strong romantic and sexual feelings towards his best friend, and no matter what he did to try and fend them away, the presence of said best friend literally living with him did nothing to calm the dirty thoughts that constantly clouded his thoughts. 

Sure, Dream felt bad for calling George a bottom on Quackity’s stream, but it was a joke! He didn’t think that George was actually going to get upset, Dream never would have said it in the first place! Plus, let’s be honest, here. Of course George was a bottom, the idea of the five foot nine British man trying to top? It was ridiculous for Dream to even imagine… wait fuck, that wasn’t ridiculous, FUCK could Dream stop getting hard whenever he thought about George?

A low groan escaped Dream’s throat involuntarily, his green eyes going wide as he realized that he was, in fact, still sitting at his desk with an angry looking George standing over him.  _ Fuck.  _ George’s eyebrows tilt up at the noise, a confused look plastered on his face. “Dream? You good over there? We were in the middle of a conversation and you just… went blank for a minute.”

Dream couldn’t do this right now, not when there was a very familiar feeling building in his gut, not when the cause of that feeling was standing less than ten feet away.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…  _ Dream cleared his throat. “I- I’m fine. I’m really sorry, George. I only meant it as a joke, calling you a bottom.” As the words left his lips, the image of George pinned beneath the taller boy flooded his mind, the soft whimpers leaving the brunet’s mouth as Dream kissed his neck, the way his head would tilt back in pleasure as the blond slowly grinded his hips over George’s…  _ STOP IT!!! HE IS LITERALLY RIGHT FUCKING THERE, CALM YOURSELF FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE!  _

A concerned look crosses over George’s face, the older boy taking a few steps towards Dream. “Okay I really don’t think you’re okay, you’re super red…” He was an arm’s length away from the blond, his hands reaching out and touching Dream’s face. “Oh my god Dream you’re burning up! Are you sick? Do you need to take care of anything for you?” 

Another low groan escaped Dream’s throat at George’s choice of words. “George please get out, if you stay here any longer I’m going to do something that both you and I will both regret immensely.” Dream’s voice was warning, his inner thoughts battling over wanting George to get as far away as possible and also desperately craving for him to stay. 

George didn’t move, his eyes flicking down to Dream’s crotch before moving back to his face, his eyes wide and a small blush forming on his face. “O-oh.”

Dream cringed. “Yeah…” They sat in an awkward silence before George sighed, getting on his knees and starting to undo Dream’s pants. Panic sets in throughout the younger boy as he quickly pulls back in shock. “What are you doing? I- what-”

George rolls his eyes. “Taking care of the problem.” He inched forward to where Dream had rolled his chair over to, looking up at Dream with hooded eyes. “Do you want me to?”

Dream swallowed harshly. “I- I thought you were straight.”

George scoffed. “Are you kidding me? I’m about to suck your dick, Dream, I don’t think anything about that is straight.” The older boy continued to undo Dream’s pants, sliding them down to his knees and moving to pull down his boxers. 

Dream bit his lip. “George you don’t have to…” His voice was shaky, the thoughts in his head going absolutely insane at the closeness of his best friend’s head so close…

The brunet ran his tongue over his lips, removing Dream’s boxers and taking a sharp inhale. “Fuck I knew you were big but… Fuck, Dream.” The blond was unable to speak, heavy breaths falling from his mouth. George pouted. “Aw, come on Dream. Nothing to say now?”

Dream shivered. “S-shut up.”

George’s frown turns into a smirk, as if that was exactly what he had wanted Dream to say. “Make me.” 

Dream hesitated, taking his bottom lip back between his teeth, confidence suddenly overtaking his body. “Open your mouth.” George happily complied, looking at the younger boy with lust filled eyes. Without waiting another minute, Dream weaved his fingers through George’s soft hair and shoved his dick down the older boy’s throat, the warm feeling of George’s mouth sending waves of pleasure through his body. “Fucking shit…” George only let out a moan in response, his head beginning to bob as he worked on sucking Dream off. It wasn’t enough, though. He needed more. Licking his lips, Dream tilted George’s head up so that the two were making eye contact. “How’s your gag reflex.” Dream meant for it to come out as a question, but his head was too cloudy to form the sentence properly. 

George removed his mouth from Dream’s dick, causing Dream to let out a shaky breath. “I don’t have one, don’t know why, but… yeah.” The brunet shrugged, his eyes far too innocent looking. Dream groaned.

“I’m gonna fuck your throat, is that okay?” The enthusiastic nod that Dream received from George was instant, causing Dream’s dick to twitch. The second George opened his mouth again, Dream shoved himself in, finding a quick pace to move at as he thrusted deeply down George’s throat, the warmth of it overwhelming. George let out a choked noise at the sudden intrusion, the noise sending vibrations through Dream’s dick that made the younger boy let out a deep moan. His fingers laced through George’s hair again, holding his head in place as his thrusts grew quicker, the whimpers and moans leaving George’s mouth fueling him on and bringing him closer and closer… “I’m gonna…” Dream finished with a loud cry, his cum spewing down George’s throat and his body falling limp against his desk chair.

The older boy greedily swallowed, his mouth coming off of Dream’s cock with a solid  _ pop  _ and then proceeded to make a show of slowly moving his thumb to wipe away the spit that had gathered on his bottom lip.  _ Fucking shit…  _ “What do you think, Dream? Still think I’m a bottom?” 

A low growl escaped Dream’s throat, the lust taking over and his hands pulling George up to face him. His green eyes flicked to George’s lips, capturing them in a hard and heated kiss that made the older boy release a long and drawn out moan. George went to straddle Dream in his desk chair, but Dream had other ideas. “Uh uh, Georgie. You think that you’re a top just because you sucked me off?” Dream’s voice was a raspy whisper, his lips had moved to press against George’s ear so that the words made their point effectively. “You’re so desperate for me, trying to get on my lap, trying to prove to me that you have the power here, but you don’t.” Dream’s hand found the older boy’s crotch, pressing down on the hard presence that was hidden under his tight jeans. George let out a gasp at the contact, slapping his hand over his mouth when he realized what Dream was doing. The younger boy smirked. “Strip and get on the bed. I’m going to get lube from the bathroom, so when I come back, I expect you to have followed my orders.” George’s eyes went wide at the words, his jaw wide. Dream sneered. “Did you not hear me, slut?” He harshly nipped at George’s neck, sucking roughly and causing a loud moan to escape George’s throat. “Get on the fucking bed before I have to punish you. Do you understand? I want a verbal yes or no.”

Dream’s voice was stern and low, causing shivers to run down George’s body. The brunet nodded slowly. “I understand.”

A wide grin spread over Dream’s face. “Good. Now get off my lap so I can leave.”

George quickly scrambled off the chair, falling back on the bed and watching as Dream left to the bathroom connected to his room. The older boy quickly stripped, hesitating when he got to his boxers. He took them off, the exposure of the situation making the brunet shiver. When Dream came back, he almost lost his composure upon seeing George. His hair was a mess from Dream’s fingers earlier, his lips plump and his cheeks flushed. His dick was exposed and fully hard, reaching up to his belly button.  _ Holy fucking shit.  _ Upon noticing Dream frozen in the bathroom door frame, George smirked. “Cat got your tongue, pretty boy?” 

Dream narrowed his eyes, taking slow steps towards George and carefully placing the lube on his bedside table. The blond drank in the sight of the older boy, moving himself over George and looking down at him. Dream’s hand slowly trailed down George’s body, lightly trailing over the brunet’s nipples and receiving a mix between a gasp and a moan from him.  _ I’ll keep that in mind for later.  _ The blond took his time as he traced over every crevice, every indent, every tiny little freckle that covered George’s body, his finger eventually making it to his hips and receiving a loud whine. Dream lifted his eyes to meet George’s face, delighted by the sight that met him. The older boy was completely red at this point, his bottom lip was tucked between his teeth and his eyes were shut, his head tilted back into the pillows and his hands grasping at the headboard like his life depended on it. Dream smirked, tracing his finger towards George’s dick and almost losing all of his composure at the moan that escaped George’s mouth. The older boy’s dick twitched as Dream finally brought his fingers over it, lightly tracing over the prominent veins that were sticking out. George was letting out loud whimpers and moans, his mouth wide open and his eyes still shut tightly. It was at this moment that Dream immediately took any and all pressure off of George’s body, causing the brunet’s eyes to snap open.  _ Good. This should be fun _ . With a cocky smirk on his face, Dream leaned in close to George, making sure that he didn’t touch the older boy. The younger boy continued to get closer to George’s face, finally stopping when their lips were practically touching. George’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, causing a light laugh to leave Dream’s mouth. “It wasn’t a cat that got my tongue.” Without warning, Dream grabbed at George’s dick, something of a scream and a moan flying from his mouth. Dream’s smirk grew wider. “It was a brat. And do you know what top’s do to brats, Georgie?” When the brunet timidly shook his head no, Dream pouted, moving his hand from George’s dick and bringing it to his mouth. “You’re about to find out. Open your mouth, brat.” 

George whimpered, but complied, his lips falling open and allowing Dream to put his fingers inside. His brown eyes met Dream’s as his lips closed around the fingers, sucking on them lightly and eliciting a groan from Dream’s mouth. With his free hand, the younger boy pumped a few squirts of lube onto his fingers, removing his fingers from George’s mouth and rubbing the lube in his hands to warm it. Upon feeling George’s heartbeat pick up at the action, Dream began tracing his thumb slowly across George’s bottom lip. “Such a good little slut. I can’t wait to see you crumble when I shove my cock into your tight little hole.” Dream pressed his lips firmly against George’s, bathing in the whimpers that the older boy seemed unable to contain. With his lips still on George, Dream spread George’s legs wide, his fingers tracing over his dick once more before finding his ass and pushing a finger inside, George’s wimpers turning into moans. His eyes started to flutter shut, causing a low growl to escape Dream’s throat, his hand grasping George’s throat and the older boy’s eyes flying open. “You look at me when I touch you. Do you understand?” 

Dream’s voice is low and forceful, and while it should have scared the older boy, it only made his dick twitch. “I understand, sir.” 

The groan that left Dream’s lips at the name was almost pornographic, Dream adding another finger and pumping them quickly into George. The brunet keened at the feeling, his back arching violently and his breaths picking up in speed. When Dream adds a third finger, he begins to curl them inside of George’s heat, thrusting until he’s rewarded with a scream of pleasure from George.  _ Bingo. _ Dream smirked, removing his fingers and causing the boy below him to whine. Dream gave him a faux look of sympathy. “I’m sorry, baby.” He stripped his shirt from his body, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Upon the sight of Dream’s fully nude body, George moaned loudly. “Why the fuck are you so hot?” His hands began to explore the newly exposed skin of Dream’s chest, the younger boy sucking in a large breath of air as George’s fingers traced over the faint outline of Dream’s abs, moving towards the defined v-line. 

Dream quickly removed George’s hands, pinning them firmly above his head. “You don’t touch me unless I say you can. Understand?”

George swallowed thickly. “Yes sir.”  _ If he says ‘sir’ one more time, I don’t think I’ll last long enough to fuck him properly. _

Dream licked his lips, moving to the bottle of lube and squirting some in his free hand. He looked at George, his brown eyes practically black and his lips biting firmly on his bottom lip. “Do you think you’re ready for my dick, Georgie?” The brunet eagerly nodded his head, lifting his hips slightly which only caused a ‘tsk’-ing noise to leave Dream’s mouth. “So eager for me, and you said you weren’t a bottom.” Dream’s voice is low and teasing as he spreads the lube over his dick, lining himself up with George’s hole. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay? I don’t think I’m going to be able to hold back.” 

George inhaled sharply, nodding slowly. “O-okay.” A small smirk begins to form on the brunet’s face as his brown eyes meet Dream’s green ones, his next words leaving his mouth before he realizes what he was about to set off. “Whatever you want, sir.”

A dangerous glint forms in Dream’s eyes, a low growl leaving his throat as he snapped his hips forward without warning, his entire length becoming buried within George. The brunet lets out a choked scream, his entire body jolting backwards at the sudden intrusion. Any concern Dream may have had disappeared, the lustful and dominating side of the younger boy leaping out as he began to repeatedly slam his cock deep into George’s ass, the older boy’s wrists still pinned above his head. George’s entire body was limp, the intensity of Dream’s thrusts basically leaving George unable to move. Painfully loud cries and screams continued to spew from George’s mouth, Dream’s cock managing to hit George’s prostate with every single thrust. The older boy’s mouth was hanging open, a silent cry of pleasure trying to escape his throat. His body slammed violently against the headboard as Dream relentlessly fucked into him, the younger boy's hands moving from George’s wrists and ghosting lightly over the brunet’s neck. Dream’s green eyes search George’s for consent to apply more pressure, the brunet nodding quickly which led to the immediate motion of Dream’s hand pressing firmly against George’s throat. 

George let out a strangled version of Dream’s name, his real name. “F-FUCK CLAY!”

A few minutes later, George finishes on his stomach, untouched by the younger boy. Upon seeing the sight of George fall apart, of seeing the way his body jolted backwards as Dream continued to pound into him, Dream’s hand still pressed against his throat… “Fuck, I’m-” The blond thrusted as deep as he could into George’s ass, the strange determination to get his cum as far up inside George as possible becoming the only thought crossing his mind. Dream collapsed against George, his breaths heavy and his heartbeat racing. The two sit like that for a few minutes, neither one of them minding that Dream was lying on the older boy’s release from earlier, George’s fingers shakily running through Dream’s messy hair and the younger’s strong arms wrapped firmly around George’s thin waist. A small giggle leaves the brunet’s mouth, causing the blond to tilt his head up and look into George’s chocolate colored eyes. “What’s so funny?”

George giggles again, a light smile playing on his lips. “If I had known that coming to visit you would have ended like this… I would have visited a lot sooner.” A small blush spreads across George’s pale cheeks, causing Dream to grin and lift himself so that his face was aligned with the shorter boy’s. 

Dream placed a sweet kiss on George’s lips, the older boy sighing and leaning into it, perfect content. “I- I think I love you, Georgie.” Dream’s words are a soft whisper and they result in a shiver running throughout George’s body.

The brunet bit his lip, leaning in and kissing the blond again, this time deeper and with every emotion he had felt over the past years spilling into it. They pull away, Dream’s eyes big and a goofy smile on his face. “I think I love you too, Dreamie. I think I’ve loved you for a long time… definitely before you called me a bottom in front of 83,000 people and then fucked me relentlessly.”

Dream flushed deeply. “Yeah… about that.” He turned his head away sheepishly. “Sorry if I was… you know. A little rough there.” His long fingers traced over the faint bruises that were starting to form on George’s pale hips, not pressing hard enough for it to hurt. “I don’t know what came over me.”

George laughed. “Don’t worry about it, really. I- I liked it.” He placed a soft kiss on Dream’s cheek, relishing in the feeling of pride that rushed over him when the blush on the younger boy’s face deepened. “So what does this make us? We’re two friends who just fucked, and then confessed our romantic feelings for each other…”

George’s words trail off, a big puppy eyed look filling Dream’s face. “ Well… maybe you could be my boyfriend? I could take you on a proper date instead of just fucking you into my mattress.” 

The older boy shook his head, a wide smile placed on his lips. “I’d like that… but maybe not today because I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to fucking walk.” An embarrassed look crossed Dream’s face before George rolled his eyes, laughing. “It’s okay though. Just… clean me up and then we could cuddle? As boyfriends, of course.”

Dream’s eyes lit up. “So you actually want to be my boyfriend? Like, go on dates and be gay with me?”

George snorted. “Obviously, I sucked your dick and you fucked the ability of me walking out of my body. I wouldn’t have that happen if I didn’t want to date you, silly.”

Dream smiled, pressing a kiss to George’s lips, the brunet sighing into it. They pull away an inch, their faces still next to each other. “I really love you, George.”

The shorter boy bites a smile back. “I really love you too, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> your honor, they're just two horny, gay idiots in love!! look at them, your honor!!!


End file.
